Whisper
by Red Shade43
Summary: The Team is captured, abused, tortured without any use of their powers. Stuck in a maze with only the voice in the back of their heads to guide them, YJ has to decide who they can save, and who will die.


** Disclaimer: ;_;**

**ED SHEERAN! THE BEAUTY :D  
**

**Okay, so onto the story.**

* * *

"Rob?"

"Rob, where are you?"

"Rob, please, I can't see anything. My leg hurts, where are you?"

That was Wally West, or Kid Flash, he wasn't really sure which he was at the moment. And 'Hurt' was not in anyway appropriate for how his leg felt. He felt the warm liquid travel down the shredded pants he wore, having knife marks from basically all over his right leg. He ankle was snapped, his foot in an awkward position as he dragged it blindly threw a maze of gray screens..

He did remember that he was near Robin, but he was wearing shades and civvies. Which gave him the idea that the Team was somewhere around, not that he really knew for sure.

He did remember Robin being impaled with a knife to his left shoulder blade and being kicked in the back by someone with a gray hoodie, which made it impossible to see what gender it was, not to mention what villain it was.

He himself was pretty cut up, his back and right leg shredded painfully. His powers weren't working, and he could swear something was humming near him.

"Kid?" He stopped at the corner he was at, looking up quickly.

"Rob?" He limped a little more quickly, worried as to what injuries his friend now had.

"Over here, keep talking." He followed his friend's voice as quickly as he possibly could until eventually, he saw him. Robin had a busted lip with a cut up face, and he cradled his left arm to his chest. He shades had been taken off, so you could see the bright blue orbs.

Wally smiled and limped faster until he was just about two yards away from him, but he ran face first into... a glass wall."  
The red head reeled back in surprise before pushing on it to make sure it was real, which it sadly was .

"HELLO CHILDREN!"

The two boys jumped at the random voice, looking for an intercom or something.

"Oh, by the way, I put mental transmitters into you, so now you can hear whatever I say. Isn't that fun?" The voice, which Kid figured was a girl's, said happily.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded, glaring at the ceiling. The girl laughed in response.

"You can call me Grins." Robin rolled his eyes.

"Unoriginal, much?" Wally laughed as the girl growled.

"Oh, _Dick_, you're just a bundle of laughs, aren't you?" Wally stopped laughing immediately.

"How did you figure that out?" Robin asked, his shocked expression turning into a dark glare.

"A week after the Flying Graysons are killed, the mob boss Tony Zucco is captured by a young acrobatic new sidekick to Batman, and then the next day the former acrobat Dick Grayson is taken in by Bruce Wayne, the rich guy who could easily profit all of Batman's equipment. Oh so hard to figure out." Robin quickly started glaring again.

"Why are we here?" He growled. Grins laughed merrily.

"Oh, yeah, forgot. I wanted to test you. Speaking of which, Wally, you're first." Said boy's eyes widened. Robin glared.

"Don't hurt him!" He moved slightly closer to his friend.

"Oh, you shouldn't worry much." Suddenly, the bird's walls moved around him into a tighter box. He stumbled and tried to move away from both walls.

"Claustrophobia, guessed it right!" Robin collapsed to his knees by the glass wall and the walls slowed down, but went down an inch every three seconds. The Boy Wonder began hyperventilating and his eyes watered.

"You're supposed to be testing me!" Wally yelled as he bent down next to his friend.

"Oh, I am. Take a left down this hallway, then a right, then another right and keep going." Wally stood and turned to go down the hallway.

"NO!" The red head turned back to his friend, who was now openly sobbing and curled up into himself, staring at the hero.

"D-don't go. Please don't leave, Wally." The speedster knelled down and put a hand over his friend's through the wall.

"I'll be back soon, just stay here, okay Dickie?" The boy's eyes widened as Wally stood once again and started limping quickly down the hallway of TV screens.

"WALLY! WALLY, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Wally tried his best to tune out his friend's screams and sobs, but it was hard, as the walls he leaned on each showed a live video taping of the walls closing in on the sobbing child.

He quickly made a left and practically started running as he saw the walls withing a yard of the boy, which meant only 96 seconds left. He found the right turn and began running, not caring about his ankle at this time. By the time he reached the end of the hallway, he only had one minute left. He stopped and saw two turn possibilities.

"One way saves Robin, the other calls the League and tells them where you are and releases the rest of your friends." Wally's eyes widened as the screens began to show his friends. Kaldur and M'gann were in an increasingly hot room, Superboy was able to move, but had a tiny bit of kryptonite on him, and Artemis was okay, actually, just knocked out.

"Remember, if you choose Robin, your friends still have a 49/51 chance of surviving, but there will, I swear this, will be at least one death and some maims. But if you choose them, Robin." The picture of the boy went full screen again. "Dies in the most traumatising and slow way possible, and I'll show the whole world his death. But the others will be completely okay. And if you choose Robin, there's still a chance that you don't make it on time, because you only have 45 seconds left."

Wally only waited three until Robin screamed again, and he turned away from the rest of his team and started running to his friend.

* * *

**Okay, so it's this or my other story that might turn into a really real story. VOTE :D  
**


End file.
